A forbidden passion
by Victor Delacoix
Summary: Chad is crazy for Sonny and writes a poem to express his feelings. When Sonny reads the poem she envys whoever it was aimed for and falls for Chad. WARNING CHANNY XD To those who do not understand the last chapter, re-read the 6th.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm in a romantic mood lol weird as it sounds. So rather than waste it I figured I project mushiness into a story =D hope you enjoy**

**A forbidden passion**

**Chapter one**

**A new found affection**

**CPOV**

I was bored in my dressing room.

Sat at my desk, pen in hand paper lay blank in front of me.

I tapped the pen against the table to a rhythm and exhaled frequently in frustration.

I sat up and looked around cautiously, when I saw the coast was clear from my pocket I removed a picture of Sonny Monroe, she as smiling brilliantly in it.

I rested my chin on my fist and stared at it lovingly.

In my mind inspiration exploded.

I placed the picture to face me and began to pour my heart into words.

Just a poem of how I felt, it read :

"If I had a hammer, I'd build a house for two.

And if I had a sailing ship, I'd take a trip with you.

And if I had a poets hand, I'd write a verse for thee.

And if I had the painter's touch, on canvas you'd be."

Once I had finished writing I became angry, I realised we could never be together and more words began to flow:

"But I don't have a hammer

And I dont have a ship

So I can't build a house

And we can't take a trip

And I'll never be a poet

Nor have the painter's grace

So I'll never write you a verse

Nor immortalise your face"

I wept once I had finished writing. Through my mind flooded images of Sonny. Her and me hand in hand.

I turned her to me and held her hands close to my waist.

We stared into each other's eyes for what seemed forever. As we did our heads moved ever closer.

Our eyes slowly closed and our lips puckered. Lips centimetres apart, reality hit me like a speeding truck of hate.

I grabbed the photo of Sonny, hands shaking, tears in eyes. I stroked the photo with my thumb before placing it into my pocket again.

I lay my head down onto the table, I folded the poem and pushed it aside.

As I drifted into a teary sleep, divine intervention took place.

My window slided quietly open and a breeze carried the poem from the table to the door, it slid under the door and out into the hall.

I landed gently in the middle of hall, directly in the path of Sonny.

Sonny stopped in her tracks to inspect the poem, she bent down and grabbed it.

She opened the paper and read the contents carefully.

As she did tears welled in her eyes, when she had finished she turned to Chad's door.

She thought to herself " Who ever he wrote this for is one lucky girl, he could never love me".

She reached out and stroked the gold star on his door. She looked away upset and walked hastily away, holding the poem tightly.

As she walked she wiped tears from her face, meanwhile I slept undisturbed in my dressing room.

In my head dreams drowned my mind like a raging monsoon.

**I thought id leave it there and see what people think.**

**Hope you enjoyed it =D please review!**

**xxx**

**ps im a guy and i am straight lol**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all readers for the great reviews =D**

**People who have read my other stories would know I'm not big on happy endings. Will this story be the first? =D I doubt it lmao XD**

**This will be the last chapter for two weeks =(**

**A forbidden passion**

**Chapter two**

**Dreams turn to nightmares**

**CPOV dream**

I stood alone on a deserted beach, sand filled between my toes. _Where are my shoes?_ I wondered.

The sea was sapphire blue; it sparkled brilliantly like an unspoiled gem as it washed in and out.

I inspected my environment to see palm trees swaying gently in a mild breeze.

I held out my arms and could feel no breeze; _this is so unreal _I thought_._

I turned back to face the clear ocean, just in front was stood Sonny, she smiled at me and began to walk slowly towards me.

With every step my heart began to beat faster, her hair blew gently to the right, in contrast to the palm trees.

My eyes inspected every beautiful feature of her. Her long brunette hairs, her brilliant smile, white pearly teeth that gleamed. Her hazel eyes that never stopped looking at me.

Her skin was lightly tanned and perfect in every way.

Suddenly, around five meters away from me, she stopped dead in her tracks like she has hit an invisible barrier. She did not react to stopping, she continued to smile at me, now it was a creepy smile, almost threatening.

In the distance, behind Sonny, a thick fog headed over the sea towards us. The waves grew restless and aggressive.

The water turned a menacing dark blue.

The wind picked up; Sonny's perfect hair was now blowing almost horizontal with her head.

The palm trees bent in the wind, almost like they were being pulled from the ground forcedly.

Like my poem, it started off nice and is now growing angry and spiteful.

I looked down at my feet, they were sinking quickly into the sand.

I sank fast until it reached my hips.

I struggled to move, however I was rendered immobile.

In the distance the fog had closed in. The fog has reached the beach and began to invade the sand.

I leaned back in horror, I have to escape somehow. Who knows what's in that fog!

The sky grew dark almost instantly, thick black clouds filled the sky.

From the clouds dropped cold rain, the rain fell hard.

In the sky thunder roared and lightning leapt around like golden birds, buzzing with power.

Very soon my entire body was soaked through, my hair was damp and blocked some of my vision.

I could feel myself being sucked slowly into the sand.

Sonny walked towards me again, the rain fell harder now, however not a single raindrop has hit her. Behind her the fog followed obediently, as if being controlled.

Once Sonny was in arms distance, I had sunk down to my neck.

My head was being sucked slowly into the sand.

I spat frequently, sand kept getting into my mouth. I looked up to Sonny in fear.

Begging her for help, she just laughed at me.

She lifted her leg and placed her high heel on the top of my head.

She forced me down into the sand. I lost all vision and could not breathe.

My mind was screaming, my lungs burned.

I felt my body being shook; I refused to open my eyes.

**SPOV**

The very next morning I knocked on Chad's door, any excuse to see him.

Last night I fell in love with the poet that was Chad Dillan Cooper, I had no idea how deep he could be.

All along his macho, jerk attitude was just a cover for a large heart that beat.

I opened the door and inspected the room.

Asleep at his desk, Chad was stirring in his sleep.

He let of occasional screams of anguish.

I had to wake him up from his nightmare, however watching him sleep was too good to pass up.

Resisting temptations I walked up to Chad and grabbed his shoulders gently. I shook him carefully and without malice.

"Chad… sweaty…" god I hope he didn't hear that. My face grew red. I continued to shake Chad.

His face showed misery and fear, tears began to roll down his face.

This was one hell of a nightmare. I shook him with more power now, eventually his eyes slided open.

He looked at me and darted backwards. He backed up into the corner of the room, his knees up against his chest his arms blocking his face, he shook in fear.

"Chad its me Sonny, your nightmares over now…" I said calmly.

**CPOV**

To me the nightmare will never end. I have never feared for my life as much as I do now.

I moved my arms aside and saw Sonny watching me lovingly. She held her arms out as if to hug me, she approached carefully.

She knelt down and hugged me, she smelt divine, a concution of beautiful perfumes and fruity shampoos.

I hugged her back, I squeezed tighter and began to sob into her shoulder.

She _shushed_ me and whispered in my ear. "Its ok Chad, it was just a nightmare. I'm here now."

She repeated those last three words to me continuously. Everytime she said it she seemed to speak softer.

She combed my hair with her fingers, she comforted me like an infant.

When she spoke so soft it was as if she wasn't talking anymore, my sobbing ceased and I pulled my head of her shoulder.

I pulled my head away and stared into her eyes, she stared back.

**SPOV**

As I stared into his eyes I tried so hard not to kiss him, it was unfair to take advantage of him in this state.

I stood up leaving him opened armed and confused. He doesn't love me; he is just vulnerable at the moment. Whoever this girl is she's extremely lucky.

I held out my hand to Chad, "come on Chad, get ready its time for lunch." He smiled at me and grabbed my hand.

**CPOV**

My smile has fooled her, inside my heart was being torn apart. I wanted to kiss her so badly. When she stood up leaving me alone she broke the last fragment of my shattered heart into even smaller pieces.

She left the room oblivious to how I felt, as soon as she was out of earshot I broke down crying on my floor, if only she knew.

**SPOV**

Once I had left his room, I rested my back against the wall and began to cry.

I slided down the wall slowly, my hands on my face.

If only he knew.

**Hope you enjoyed =D**

**This is the last chapter for two weeks, going on holiday.**

**Please let me know what you thought **

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally back from holiday =D, while I was there I wrote another poem for the story and I thought id share it with you guys.**

**Hope you enjoy**

**xXx**

**Chapter three**

**CPOV**

I pulled myself together and moved to my desk. Writing poems is all I have right now.

Pen in hand I stared tearfully at the blank A4 paper. The tip of the pen struck the paper and words ran onto the page like a stream of passion and ink.

"Hazel eyes and long brown hair

So gorgeous I can't help but stare

With beauty that compares to none

And promises good times to come

Hair so silky, soft as the sky

If she but frown, then I would cry

Noone will love her as much as I,

If she should leave then I would…"

I hesitated before writing the final word, it all made sense to me now, my solution to a heartbreaking dilemma.

I stood up sharply after writing the final word, I opened the door and stormed out.

On the paper were the freshly written letters spelling "…die"!

**SPOV**

I sat alone in the cafeteria eating my lunch; I wanted to be alone to think about Chad.

Guilt plagued me about leaving Chad on his own after his nightmare. However if I had of kissed him I'd regret it forever.

I moved the peas on my plate around with my fork, as I did Chad was walking quickly and determinedly my way.

He was swinging his arms and his face was almost furious.

"Hi Chad" I called.

As I did his face shifted to a nervous look, he made a strange noise and his path quickly changed leading him into the boy's toilets.

"That was weird "I chuckled to myself and continued playing pea football.

Every time I try to stop thinking about him he comes and does something to make me fall in love all over again.

**CPOV**

I have never been so humiliated; I hid in the boy's toilets for three hours waiting for her to leave.

When she finally did I walked cautiously back to my room.

I opened door and found Sonny reading my new poem.

I squealed and snatched it from her.

" So you know huh?" I asked her, today is the worst day of my life.

"Yeah" she sighed "you're in love with some girl who looks like me!" she stormed out the room, tears in her eyes.

She left me alone confused and slightly furious.

I thought guys were the oblivious ones.

**SPOV**

I cant help but be mad at Chad, however every time his name passes through my busy mind love and passion ignites like an unintended fire that rages on despite my best efforts to douse it.

An idea sprung into my head, if writing poetry worked for him, why cant I have a stab at it?

I sat at my desk with a pen and some paper and nibbled on the lid trying to think of ideas.

"Your hair is blonde…" What the hell rhymes with blonde?

"You look a little like James bond…" I tore the paper out, threw it in the bin and started again.

How does he do it? I know! Why not write one taking the Mick out of him, that way I wont be mad any more!

This time words came much easier than before, " you're hair might be blonde, but I'm not fond, of watching you hide in the john" I laughed maniacally as I wrote and wrote.

I had written at least two sides of A4 highlighting everything that annoyed me or made him look foolish.

I screw up the poem and dumped it in the bin, wouldn't want anyone to read that!

I rested my head on my shoulders, "just a quick snooze" I murmured to myself, however I was not alone.

**CPOV**

I have been watching Sonny write now for around five minutes. I have been watching from the air vents, I must read that poem.

If she has written something about me it could mean she loves me in return.

I slowly lowered the cover to the air vent and slipped down into her room.

She slept peace fully as I snook through undetected.

I pulled the poem out of the bin, unwrinkled it and began to read.

"Who the hell's john? Oh…" as I shouted aloud Sonny stirred slightly. I put my hand on my mouth and snook out with what I came for.

I didn't even have to read the rest, tear poured down my face like salty ravines, people stared concerned and confused as I walked past upset and occasionally wiping tears from my face.

I knew she could never love me, I was a fool to even dream about us together.

I removed the insulting poem and threw it into the bin to my left. I walked miserably down the corridor towards the exit, the gun began to feel heavy in my pocket.

**SPOV**

I awoke refreshed several hours later. I wiped my eyes and looked around the room.

In my bin there was no paper, I rushed over immediately.

I turned it over to find nothing but apple cores and Zac Efron magazines.

I swung my room door open and looked out side into the corridors.

"Have you seen Chad?" I asked the random employee.

"You just missed him, he seemed really upset. He threw something in the trash then headed out those doors" The employee's face was concerned.

I ran over to the bin, inside just as I had feared was my hateful poem.

Still running I burst through the exit doors into the harsh rain. That's when I saw him…

**Figured I'd leave you here =D I know the poem was pretty bad lol but I tried. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and look forward to the next. Please have a look at my new story Fatter =D **

**xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thankyou to everyone who has posted such nice comments on my story it**

**means a lot =D**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter**

**xxx**

**SPOV**

**"**I'm surprised you found time in you busy schedule to come find me, hate poetry doesn't write itself you know!" Chad spoke very sarcastically.

His hair was drenched and stuck to his face, his vision must have been blurred.

In his hand he was holding a bulky handgun, a Colt.45. The barrel rested against the side of his head, hiss finger rested gently on the trigger.

"Chad dont do this, i didnt mean what i wrote." I pleaded. Tears began to stream from my tired eyes as i almost begged.

Chad laughed and shook his head. "You just dont get it do you, all those poems i wrote, they were about you. I showed you love in return you flung hatred at me."

His finger rested more heavily on the trigger now, he moved the gun around on the side of his head.

"For me? But i thought that you... but i though you... wait you like me?" I blurted questions at Chad like an imbosile.

"Yes, every waking moment i thought of you, my heart ached just talking to you. You didn't know?" Chad's gun seemed to be loosening from his grasp slightly.

"Chad i fell in love with you when i read your poem, i just assumed it was for someone else. I was hurting to you know?!" I was quite mad now. He was selfish to think he was the only person being affected by this.

His head bowed and the arm holding the gun flopped down to his waist and the gun hung loosely in his hand.

I watched stunned as the Magnum fell to the ground, when my eyes fixed back to where Chad was, he had disappeared.

**CPOV**

I fled the scene leaving Sonny to her thoughts, i had my own thinking to do.

All my hatred had left me, replaced with bitter guilt. One thing however still puzzles me, why would she write such a hurtful poem if she cared for me?

These are all questions i need to ask, i just cant see her right now. Seeing her perfect face would just bring more tears and mess my head up so much more.

I sat alone in my quiet place, the studio roof. No one comes here but me when i need to be alone.

I sat gazing at the flourescent stars thinking about all the things i want to say, but could never man up to.

The evening breeze chilled me slightly as if caressed my hair gently.

Behind me footsteps grew louder as the person approached.

**SPOV**

Standing in the pouring rain i stood staring at the gun, guilt walked me over and forced me to grab it almost without thinking.

Rainwater ran down my back and drenched my dress, my hair was a mess that entangled my head.

The barrel rested against the side of my head just as it had done with Chad.

My finger pulled ever so gently, within seconds i heard the click followed by a deafening roar that tore apart the silence like a sheet.

Everything went black as i breathed my last breath.

**CPOV**

The footsteps behind me were of a familiar sound, high heels clicking against the roof.

I turned without looking at who i was talking to and spoke, "Sonny i..." i looked up and reeled back.

"Im detective Andrews" replied the female detective. "I have a few questions for you regarding a 44. magnum and your friend Sonny". She spoke with malice and disgust simultaneously.

Fear filled my body and pulsed through my veins like deadly poison as it destroyed every ounce of strength i had once possessed.

I didnt want to peice the two together but deep down i already knew she was dead. Earlier i saw brids fly off startled from the place we were, i thought nothing off it, till now.

Every muscle relaxed in my body and i slumped to the ground, all the while police men and woman circled, armed and willing to fire.

**Is Sonny actually dead? Find out next chapter =D**

**Thanks for reading x**

**oh yeah there wasnt a poem in this one lol ill say one quick**

**"I had someone close**

**But now they****'re afar**

**of the fire i disposed **

**but my heart is still charred"**

**Its crap but its how i feel right now xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to all my readers, I will try and finish the story before I go.**

**This Sunday I go away and wont be able to write for 6 weeks!!**

**Enjoy xxx**

**CPOV**

I sat frustrated in an interrogation room, on the opposite side of a lot of one way mirrors sat investigators waiting for me to snap and give them the information needed to lock me away.

Through the door came two men, on black skinned, the other Caucasian.

"Now Mr…" he checked his papers, "…Cooper, you're in a lot of trouble young man."

"I haven't done anything!" I mumbled. The two seemed unsupprised of my _innocence._

"Do you deny that the Revolver found at the crime scene was yours?" Asked the African American almost robotically.

I bowed my head. "That what I thought." He said.

"Possessing a firearm without a permit is illegal Mr Cooper, but that's not why you're here." He paused, "You shot her didn't you?" he did not laugh once, but this was a joke to me.

"No!" I almost screamed "I love…" I paused before realising it didn't matter anymore, "I love her!"

They both seemed confused. "Are you saying she shot herself?" he questioned "you're honestly trying to say she put herself in hospital?!" he seemed quite angry.

"She's alive!" I leapt up out of my chair.

"Calm down Mr Cooper!" he held out his hand as if to shield himself, "You thought she was dead?" he was even more confused now.

"I told you I had no idea she even shot herself until I was arrested!" I was smiling uncontrollably, I hadn't yet noticed the long warm tears running down my cheeks.

A man swung the door open and burst through, "Shes awake! She's critical at the moment but she's asking for you Chad!" I felt my heart go into overdrive.

I looked at the Black investigator inquisitively. He nodded as if to say I can leave.

Running down the corridors Sonny was the only thing running through my mind.

I just hope I get to her in time.

**SPOV**

Several hours before Chad's investigation I awoke screaming in a speeding ambulance.

On my face was an oxygen mask and two female nurses pinned me down. "Where's Chad!" I screamed.

"Were gonna have to sedate her" said one nurse to the other.

I felt a small prick in my arm, with that my vision became cloudy. The searing pain in my head had numbed and my vision was slowly being consumed by darkness.

Despite my struggle the darkness was too strong and I plummeted fast into an abyss of black and unknown.

Hours later I peeled my eyes open and inspected the room, I was strapped into a hospital bed. Machines beeped around me and tubes of god know what were linked to my arm.

"Its ok Sonny you're safe now" said a cheerful voice, it wasn't Chad however.

I turned to see a woman sat very close and smiling almost bizarrely.

Her smile made me uneasy and angry at the same time.

"You're going to be alright, they have that terrible man in custody" she continued to smile that patronising smile.

"I want to see Chad!" I demanded.

The woman seemed confused then continued to smile again. "Why dear? He's never gonna hurt you again" she reached out to grab my hand, I moved it away.

"Chad didn't do this to me, I did!" I screamed.

The lady got closer but kept smiling "its ok you don't have to defend him, he cant hear you. You're in a safe place where no one will judge you. We just need the truth." She tried to comfort me again, still I retracted my hand.

"I'm not defending him god dammit! I shot myself, I didn't want to live but now I just want to see Chad." I was talking very slowly to make sure she heard everything, give her a taste of her own patronising medicine.

I tried to sit up, that's when the pain struck me. The lady grabbed me and pinned me to the bed, "you're far too ill to leave, ill call the nurses if you don't calm down!" Her smile was well and truly gone now, replaced with frustration and concern.

I squirmed angrily, tears streamed down my face. A combination of pain and fury.

Suddenly my heart began ache terribly, the lady jumped back as I shook frantically.

The machines around me let of warning alarms and beeped angrily.

The lady held her hands over her mouth; Chad burst through the door and looked around.

"What did you do to her!" screamed Chad as he grabbed me and tried to stop the shaking.

"What did I do to her?!" she screamed " you put her in here you b******!" she spun around cursing.

I could feel life escaping my body, as Chad looked me in the eyes, those blue eyes seemed to pull me back but not much.

"If you die Sonny, who will listen to my poem?" Tears ran down his face as he squeezed out every choked word.

"Don't leave me Sonny… please don't go!" he was sobbing wildly.

He began to rhyme, my heart seemed to grow stronger with every verse.

He seemed to run out of words and I began to fade again, Chad became desperate, as the beeps on the monitor grew more infrequent with his silence.

_Sonny you can't leave me like this, we've so many times to share,_

_Ive yet to taste your kiss, or caress your long brown hair_

_Ive come here to be your strength, ive come to heal your wounds,_

_Why did you use my gun, why did you fire rounds?_

_Although you won't forgive me, by your side I shall stay_

_Ill be here for you, whether its night, or if its day_

My heart was beating normally, doctors and nurses rushed in and began to move me.

Although I could not see just what was happening, I could hear Chad, he was protesting something.

**CPOV**

I sat nervously on a small plastic chair outside the surgery room.

I had just seen my loves almost die, then I saw her rushed off on a stretcher into a surgery room, today is not a good day.

Outside rain smashed against the window hard, the night sky chilled my heart.

My hands shook frantically and sweat and tears clung to my face.

Had my poems helped, or was I just making a fool of myself yet again?

A concerned looking doctor emerged from the room and addressed me "Mr Cooper…. I have news for you." He removed his glasses.

**I hope you enjoyed the story, ive got chapters left in me =p**

**Has the doctor got good news or bad?**

**Thanks for reading xx**

**please please please leave a review, even if it sais "hi" lol its something :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**To all reviewers BIG BIG thanks for the really nice reviews!!**

**and thanks to all readers for bearing through the story even the crap bits ;p**

**I hope you enjoy**

**This will not be the last chapter, i have more in store for the couple, mwahahaha!**

**xxx**

**CPOV**

At this point Sonny had only just entered the surgery room, i had a long wait in store.

I chased Sonny's stretcher to the doors but was rejected entrance, i slumped down into the plastic chairs defeated.

The corridors were empty, however a faint tapping noise grew louder.

The sound of someone running awkwardly in high heels, quite fast as well.

I turned to face the noise, running down the hallway was Tawni, her hair a mess and her face worse.

She threw her high heels off and ran down the corridor full pelt to me.

Screaming in fury as she approached she collapsed into my arms on contact. She sobbed madly into my chest as i tried to comfort her.

She hit me with infrequent and soft punches, although the strength was not there the bitter hatred fueled every fist.

Eventually she seemed to just give in to futility and softly repeated the same words, "you killed her..." over and over, softer every time until it was just a whisper chilling my blood and breaking goose flesh all over my body.

I held her head into my chest and together we sobbed.

Her normally shallow appearance had changed to that of someone in distress, she no longer smelt of $100 perfume and hair products, just sweat, tears and raw fear. Not fear for her life, but Sonny's.

Tawni grew restless in my grip and broke free, she moaned angrily and stood up wiping tears from her eyes.

She walked away slowly, she no longer cared about walking barefoot, she just sobbed as she wandered sleepily away.

"Tawni..." i called, so soft she couldn't have heard me.

Alone again, solitude was taking its tole on me now, i began to question reality.

Exhausted i slumped back in my chair and attempted to sleep.

However once my eyes closed i new it was impossible.

When i opened my eyes i was no longer in the corridoor, i was in a stretcher being wheeled down a dark hallway.

Movement was impossible due to some barbaric harness, i could only turn my head to see the dark hospital rooms i was passing.

Every room was different, however all were as terrifying.

The first room was occupied by a dentist working on a patient.

It was far too dark for him to be able to see, screams of anguish agreed.

The dentist seemed to chuckle madly to itself as it pressed the drill deeper and deeper into the patients mouth, taking no concern to where it went.

I cringed and looked away. As i turned my head i caught a brief glimpse of my nurse, her face was masked, but that's not what frightened me.

Her eye lids had large thick black threads holding them closed. I turned to my right this time, a nother room. Just as terrifying.

A man in a large steel cage was being lowered into a pit, the doctor operating the levers turned to me, a light was cast on its face revealing a skinless smile of nothing more than gum and teeth. But i knew it was smiling, smiling right at me.

I lifted my head as high as possible to see directly in front of me, at the end of the hall was a surgery room, just like sonny's only bathed in blood and damaged beyond repair.

As i entered the room i noticed every sharp and pointy instrument of torture that hung above me, is this what i had subjected Sonny to?

The nurse seemed to have a difficult time deciding just what tool gets to see my insides first, i just prayed it was none of them.

She grabbed a bone saw, a sort of electric pizza slicer, only sharper. The blade sprung into life as it spun with great speed.

I watched powerlessly as it grew closer to my eyes,my whole body struggled in vein.

After what seemed only seconds i could see myself lying there as if a third person perspective, i tried to see my face.

Once the nurse moved out of the way, happy with her job, i saw the damage.

My eyelids had been sown just as hers were.

"Whats the matter Chad? don't like it when your the one under the scalpel?" said my butchered self, as he did he burst out laughed at me.

I shook myself awake, sat in the plastic chair outside the surgery room.

The hospital had returned to normal, however my heart still raced. I wiped the sweat from my brow and checked the time.

It has only been thirty minutes since i fell asleep, Sonny would have ages left to go.

I heard more footsteps, more manly than Tawni's, and of a calmer rhythm.

I looked to see, noone i know. I ignored them and stared at my feet waiting for him to pass.

He stopped directly in front of me and waited patiently.

He was wearing blue jeans with a white hoody top. His hood blocked his face.

He stood around 5"7 and fair build.

"Can i help you?" i asked patiently.

"Im here to help you" he replied malevolently, he spoke as if rehearsed.

Under his voice was a echo of his own voice, in time but of a lower pitch.

His voice worried me, but it brought peace to me as well.

"Who are you?" i asked perplexed.

"Im just a friend, just someone trying to make up for bad things hes done." he spoke regretfully and seemed to be flashbacking something.

I snapped my fingers at him, "yo! creepy dude! focus okay?" i smiled at him.

He looked at me, i couldn't see his face but blue eyes shined back at me.

"How could possibley help me?" i asked, i was scared of what his answer would be.

"Chad im a business man so to speak, however occasionally a business will give free samples just to lure others. You my friend are that lucky customer." He lowered the white hood and revealed his face.

His hair was blonde and short, nothing compared to my swish hair cut.

His face wasn't ugly but nothing compared to mine, his face was full of fresh cuts.

He smiled pearly white teeth at me and his eyes seemed to grow more and more blue.

"What kind of business?"every began to click together.

"I offer people things they can't have, in return for something they never use..." he smiled again.

"What could i possibley need but cant have?" i asked, he couldn't mean.

"Your little friend in there isn't going to make it Chad, I'm sorry. However give me something and shes yours." i stared into his eyes as he spoke.

Hypnotised i spoke "what do you want?" anything for sonny.

"Ive told you Chad, nothing important" from his pocket he removed an old piece of paper, it was riddled with words.

"Just sign right... here!" he pointed at the dotted line and smiled at me again.

Without control i grabbed his pen and wrote my name upon the contract.

As i did black ink seemed to begin colouring my skin, my skin was quickly turning night black.

The man stepped back still smiling. Frantically i watched my body being engulf by black until it had moved onto my face.

As the blackness went took over my eyes my vision depleted, my last vision was him, him just laughing.

I shook myself awake again, another nightmare?

This one seemed far too real, on my fingertips i noticed a black ink mark. Just a coincidence?

Next to me the door swung open and the Doctor emerged.

He removed his glasses and spoke, "Mr Cooper i have news..."

I stood to attention and my heart seemed to freeze.

"Sonny pulled through Mr Cooper, it was very peculiar, we were just calling the time of death when she began to breathe again. With very little medical attention she has pulled through fine." He smiled to me, something about it reminded me of someone.

My nightmare was but a clouded blur in my mind, however that smile seemed to bring back such horrible images.

I entered her room some time later with anxiety.

I walked slowly and cautiously up to her sleeping body.

She breathed easy, she smiled her brilliant smile.

She was enjoying the luxury of undisturbed dreams, holding her hand is when i found it.

On her fingertips were black ink marks, she could not have gotten them from me as i was holding hers with a different one.

More memories filled my mind, outside the window a bolt of lightning revealed briefly a man outside the window.

He looked in, just smiling, just smiling.

**Hope you enjoyed, what was on that contract, did it even exist? Who was the hooded man?**

**Know that that is not the last chapter, i have a few more to do =D**

**xxx**

**Please leave a review, even if its saying "wow that was crap" its**

**something =P**


	7. Chapter 7

Dear readers and reviewers there are far too many of you to give thanks, however

Know that I am extremely grateful for the amazing comments

I m leaving you all to join the army L

This will be my last ever chapter to any story: (

Love all of you xxx

Hope you enjoy.

SPOV I opened my eyes and took it all in, my head pulsed with pain and confusion. I was lying in a small dark hospital room, my heart raced as I looked around the room for a familiar face, any would have done.

However my eyes settled on the most important person to me right now, Chad.

He just sat there watching me, he looked exhausted and frightened.

"How are you feeling?" he asked sweetly and so softly my pain seemed to numb briefly.

I mumbled some words, we both laughed together and Chad reached over and started to twiddle my hair with his fingers.

He sat less than a metre away and stared deeply into my eyes with his sapphire blue eyes.

"Even after all this your hair is still silky smooth Sonny" we laughed briefly before falling silent as we each looked at each other s lips.

Our heads moved closer and closer together, our eyes closed and our lips puckered.

Finally the two lips met and an explosion of passion and love exploded in both our minds.

Finally our first kiss and by god what a kiss.

My head buzzed with excitement as we moved away slowly. The pain had left my body, all my body was telling me was to grab the poor boy and smooch his face off.

However once I had finished blushing in the opposite direction I turned to Chad and was pleasantly surprised to see him snoring away. Poor guy has been up for hours just watching me

sleep, now its my turn.

Moments later a doctor waltzed into the room, he wore jeans with the usual white doctor jacket and the surgical mask over his face.

"Good evening Miss Monroe I m glad to see you awake." He paused and looked at Chad "I m afraid I need to discuss business matter with your friend here, however the poor lad seems

to be fast asleep." His masked rumpled as he smiled.

The doctor had short blonde hair and bright blue eyes, obviously they didn t compare to Chad s, but whose did?

"I ll take a message for you, ill let him know when he s awake " I was surprised to hear my own voice, however it felt good.

The Doctor smiled and removed his mask; on his face were fresh cuts. He smiled a large grin made of pearly white teeth that got whiter the more I stared.

"Okay, I suppose it involves you aswell " he chuckled "You two will marry, its inevitable. You will have a child." He became serious now, but his smile never left him.

All this information was not a suprise to me.

"He will be a boy, August 14th 2029. It will be a sunny day." He turned around and began out the door, always laughing.

When the door slammed too Chad woke up and looked at me pathetically, like a puppy left out in a thunderstorm.

"Who was that Sonny?" he asked sleepily, wiping his eyes.

"No one Chad " I stared at the door, black ink dripped from the handle " Noone "

**I hope you enjoyed it, I know it was short but I m very scarce on time.**

**Also to anyone who who didn t quite understand it ask each other in reviews lol**

**Thanks a million for reading and please review :D**

**See you all in 6 weeks when I m on leave!**

**xxxxx**


	8. explanation of ending

Dear readers i apologise for the confusing ending but intended for a complicated twist.

I will try to explain the ending but in a way where you work it out for yourself.

The doctor who was in the room at the end had fresh cuts on his face just like the man from Chad's dream.

Chad signed a contract to which he has no idea what he agreed to happen, how could the man possibley know when their child will be born?

The black ink on the door handle was my final clue, the contract Chad had signed engulfed him with black ink.

I hope this has'nt spoiled the ending by revealing everything as i wanted you to work it out for yourselves.

thanks for reading, and to those who got the ending well done =P xxx 


End file.
